


Crossed Wires

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Minor Iris West/Patty Spivot, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: When Eddie had moved to Central, he hadn't expected to get a crush. Especially not when said crush was dating his partner's daughter
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eddie Thawne
Series: Barry Allen Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731010
Kudos: 129





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> For Barry Allen Week Day 6: Misunderstandings

There were 2 things Eddie Thawne knew for a fact about the C.S.I. upstairs.

  1. Barry was very cute
  2. He was dating Detective West's daughter



Barry hadn't actually said that, of course. Why would he? Eddie hadn't transferred that long ago, they weren't exactly friends yet, they mostly talked about work. But Barry was nice, even if he was taken, and Eddie fully intended to be friends.

Just friends.

It would probably be easier to get over this little crush if Barry stopped smiling at him like that.

* * *

And Iris was so nice! She was his partner's daughter, he hadn't expected to be friends with her, but she was around a lot between dropping in to talk to her dad, looking for stories for the paper, and meeting Barry at lunch, and she was just so nice. Eddie really wasn't surprised Barry had fallen for her. From what little he'd picked up; they'd grown up together. Joe already considered Barry his son, so Eddie hadn't seen either of them with a ring, but that didn't mean they didn't have them, or there wasn't one hidden away somewhere waiting for the right moment. So really, Eddie should just move on, Barry and Iris were clearly made for each other, there was no way he'd get between that.

* * *

Barry was sweet though. His timing wasn't always great- then again, he didn't drive so he relied on the bus mostly, or someone driving him if they were both heading to a crime scene- and he put his foot in his mouth sometimes, but he seemed sweet. Half the time he was late it was because he was helping someone else, and as the C.S.I. Barry didn't have to deal with people necessarily, but still occasionally Eddie would see Barry talking to victims quietly, clearly trying to help.

Also, he was the only one who could get close to Mick Rory without getting a black eye, and all Eddie had been able to glean about that was Leonard Snart considered Barry his nemesis. He just seemed so nice. And he was so nice to Eddie too, clearly trying to be friends. Eddie wasn't going to turn down the opportunity to have new friends. Central may have only been over the river from Keystone, but it was still a new city, he still needed new friends.

So he wasn't going to turn down Barry's offer of a drink Friday night.

"Will Iris be there?" Eddie asked.

"Err, sure?" Barry said. "I can ask her. I guess I could ask Cisco and Caitlin too? They're other friends of mine."

"That sounds nice," Eddie said. "Friday?"

"Yeah. I'll send you the address of the bar, I guess."

* * *

Iris smiled when Eddie walked in. Barry was already waiting- probably Iris' doing- and dressed up nicely. Jeans, shirt under his sweater, it wasn't that different from what he wore to work really but he wasn't wearing a lab coat, gloves, or safety glasses over it, and it did suit him. And Iris looked nice too, not overly fancy so Eddie was glad he assumed smart-casual and wore jeans, but nice. Iris usually looked nice though.

"Eddie!" Barry said. "You made it. This is Caitlin, Ronnie, and Cisco."

"Nice to meet you," Eddie said.

"You too," Cisco said. "No Patty tonight?"

"She's still in Midway, she's got a busy weekend," Iris said. "I'm going up there next weekend though. I've got first round if anyone wants to place orders."

* * *

Iris had dragged Eddie over to play pool, and he couldn't help but glance over at Barry still sitting with Cisco, Caitlin, and Ronnie. They seemed to be glancing at them too.

Iris was good at pool. Maybe Eddie was just distracted.

"So," Iris said. "How are you liking Central?"

"It's nice," Eddie said. "The people all seem nice, Joe's a good partner, it's nice."

"There are some wider issues," Iris said. "But Captain Singh tries to make sure at least everyone under his command treat people equally with respect."

"He's a good captain," Eddie said.

"If you ever want someone to show you around the whole city, I'm sure Barry wouldn't mind," Iris said. "He knows all the little short-cuts."

"That might be useful," Eddie said. "You've known each other for a long time."

"Since we were four. We went to school together, and Barry used to live around the corner until, well. He's my best friend."

"He's nice," Eddie said.

"You should- Oh no."

"Oh no?"

"Karaoke. Drunk Caitlin. Those two things should never mix."

"Why not?"

* * *

Ronnie had taken Caitlin home before she could sing a second song. People were cheering for Barry and Cisco though. Apparently they were either pushovers or enablers, Eddie wasn't quite sure, they'd been called both.

"We should all probably go, right, Iris?" Cisco said. He nudged Iris and winked. "I think you need to drive me; I have been drinking."

"Oh," Iris said. "But I only have room for one person in my car, I have stuff on the back seat. Do you mind, Barry?"

"I have space," Eddie said. "I could drop Cisco off if you want."

"Or you can take Barry," Cisco said. "Right, Barry?"

"Um," Barry said. "I guess? If that's okay with you, Eddie, or the bus stop is literally right outside my apartment."

"No, I can take you," Eddie said.

"Great! Thanks, Eddie. I will see you two soon." Barry glared at Iris and Cisco, just for a moment. Maybe Eddie imagined it.

"Yep!" Cisco said. "Come on, Iris."

* * *

Barry didn't say much in the car. Just focused on directing Eddie.

"So, tonight was nice," he said when Eddie pulled over. "Did you..."

"It was fun," Eddie said. "Your friends are nice."

"Yeah, they are. Do, err, do you want a coffee or something?"

"Oh. Sure? Just a quick one?"

Barry beamed.

* * *

Barry's apartment was small but neat. It was only a few coats hung over the chair that seemed out of place, and Barry insisted Eddie take his shoes off, even if it was just a quick coffee. There were pictures scattered around, a lot with Iris, some with Joe, some with Cisco, Caitlin, and a woman Eddie didn't recognise- presumably the Patty Cisco had mentioned earlier, and a few of a man and a woman Eddie assumed were Barry's parents.

His graduation photo didn't have either of them in. Just Iris and Joe.

"So, how far does Cisco live?"

"Not that far," Barry said. "A few bus stops?"

"Iris won't be long then."

"What? I guess Joe's isn't too far from here, but it probably won't make a difference to how long it takes her."

"Iris is going to Joe's?"

"Yeah, she lives there. Um. Coffee! I was making coffee. Do you want anything in it?"

"Just milk please," Eddie said. Barry jumped up like something had bitten him and he rushed to his small kitchen.

He didn't say much after he gave Eddie his coffee either.

"I should probably..."

"Yeah," Barry said. "I guess. See you Monday?"

"See you Monday, Barry."

* * *

Barry seemed quiet Monday. And the rest of the week.

"Did you do something?" Joe asked.

"Me?" Eddie said. "I don't think so. Not intentionally if I did."

"Hmm. You know Jitters?"

"Yes."

"Go to Jitters, get him a brownie, he'll be fine again."

"Seriously?"

"Barry never turns down food. Go on."

Eddie nodded.

Jitters was only across the road. It was usually busy for that reason. But the queue wasn't too long.

He gave Joe a coffee on his way past too and headed up to Barry's lab. Iris was already there.

Holding a box.

And Barry was hugging her.

So it was a ring that was hidden away.

He turned to leave again, but Iris spotted him.

"Eddie!" she waved. "Hi."

"Hi," Eddie said. "Um."

"Look," she said. She held out the box which definitely had a ring in it, simple and elegant, silver with a tiny blue gem set into it. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is," Eddie said. "Congratulations."

"Now I just have to hope she says yes."

"She?"

"Patty. My girlfriend? She's in Midway right now finishing her forensic qualifications, but she's graduating in a few weeks and moving back here, so I'm going up there tonight, spending the weekend, and surprising her with this."

"Oh," Eddie said. Iris had a girlfriend? But if Iris had a girlfriend-

"Anyway, I should go, I have a train to catch. Thanks for your advice, Barry."

"Give my love to Patty," Barry said. Iris kissed him on the cheek then rushed off. "Can I help you with something, Detective?"

"Joe told me to bring you a brownie from Jitters," Eddie said. He offered it to Barry. "Here."

"Jitters do make really good brownies," Barry said. He seemed unsure of it, but he took it. "Um. Thanks."

"So," Eddie said. "Iris is proposing to her girlfriend later?"

"Yeah, Patty's really nice. She used to work here as an officer, she was even Joe's partner for a little bit, but then she went to finish her course. I hope she does apply here, I could really use the help. Look, Eddie, you seem really nice so I'm sure you wouldn't, but Iris really loves Patty and I know about your crush on her-"

"My what?"

"I worked it out last Friday."

"You think I have a crush on Iris?"

"Well, yeah, you kept asking me about her."

"I thought you were dating her!"

"What? Why would you- Oh this is the Becky Cooper debacle all over again."

"That what?"

"My ex who thought I was cheating on her with Iris. Which I wasn't, Iris is my best friend, we grew up together, I don't really remember not knowing Iris, and it's normal to be comfortable around someone who had the bedroom opposite yours and you shared a bathroom with."

"Joe calls you his son."

"Because he fostered me when I was eleven. I don't really- Iris and I were already best friends so we never really considered each other siblings, changing that felt weird, and it took me a long time to accept Joe was my father as well as Dad now, but he is my dad. I'm not dating Iris. I'm always going to be very close to her, she's incredibly important to me, but we're not..."

"I'm an idiot," Eddie said. "You're single."

"Yes."

"You asking me out on Friday was supposed to be a date."

"I get it, you don't want to, I know I can be pretty oblivious sometimes and clearly I am very bad at flirting, but I-"

"Can we have a do-over? Maybe dinner, tonight? Nothing too fancy. Just the two of us."

"Oh," Barry said. "Tonight?"

"Or another night if you're busy."

"No, I'm- I'm free tonight. Sure. Dinner. I'll, um. I'll meet you after work?"

"Sounds good," Eddie said.

"Thanks for the brownie."


End file.
